Estrellas
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: SasuSaku - Jure ese día que te esperaría…y así lo hice, pero parece que, ahora, el que tendrá que esperarme…vas a ser tú. La noche esta estrellada, y el no esta conmigo.


Summary: SasuSaku – No se que haces, pero me hechizas, y lo peor de todo, me encanta que lo hagas

**Canción recomendada:**_ Si tu no estas aquí – Sin Bandera_

**Summary:**_ SasuSaku – Jure ese día que te esperaría…y así lo hice, pero parece que, ahora, el que tendrá que esperarme…vas a ser tú. La noche esta estrellada, y el no esta conmigo. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Indicaciones:**

"_dejen reviews" – _pensamientos.

Dejen reviews – hablado en tiempo presente.

**Estrellas.**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

Sakura entro al salón de su hogar.

Por la ventana la noche estrellada se hacia presente, su mirada demostraba lo que su expresión no podía, siempre jovial y hermosa, su mirada era opaca y deprimente.

. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces… – se dijo a si misma con voz trémula y de ultratumba, capaz de neutralizar los nervios de cualquiera – aun recuerdo esos días como si hubieran sido ayer… – lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras se dirigía al piano negro de cola que había en el centro de la sala. Se sentó en el banquito frente al piano y lo destapo, sus dedos se posaron levemente en las teclas y un hermoso sonido se hizo escuchar, mientras ella volvía a recordar.

**Flash Back…**

Sus cuerpos se mecían en un ritmo coordinado mientras el sudor de ambos se combinaba y los dulces gemidos salían de sus bocas.

. Sasuke… – pronuncio jadeante ante el cansancio.

. Sakura… – se recostó al lado de la joven y la abrazó por la cintura, tapando a los dos con la sabana blanca – te amo – fue lo ultimo que escucho esa noche, que seria solo la primera de muchas mas…

Abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes de felicidad, sintió a su lado el peso de su acompañante. Sonrió. Su primer día de casados… ¿Quién lo diría, no?

Sakura Uchiha. Sonaba tan bien.

. Buenos días – escucho que le decía al oído.

. Buenos días, Sasuke – un beso acompaño el saludo.

…**Fin del Flash Back.**

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire.  
No quiero estar así,  
Si tu no estás la gente se hace nadie._

Su voz dulce resonó por la habitación, llenándola de sentimiento, mientras mas lagrimas de dolor caían de sus bellos ojos oscurecidos por la amargura de…

**Flash Back…**

. ¡Por favor!, no me puedes hacer esto… ¡no puedes hacérselo a tu hijo!, ¡prometiste dejar eso, prometiste dejar de ser un vengador! – su voz histérica y mas lagrimas.

. ¡Sakura, por Dios!, tienes que comprender que no contaba con esta misión ¡maldita sea! – caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación principal de la mansión Uchiha, como un león enjaulado: así era exactamente como se sentía.

. ¡Pudiste haberte negado!, pero no… ¡cuando supiste que Itachi estaba metido en eso, aceptaste sin pensar! – de sus labios no salio mas que la verdad. Había aceptado sin pensar en el, sin pensar en su familia.

. Perdóname… – ese leve susurro solo audible para Sakura, callo de rodillas a los pies de su esposa tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándolas con ternura. Sakura se agacho a su altura y saco su mano derecha del agarre para posarla en la mejilla del joven Uchiha.

. Solo… – empezó a decir con voz calmada – solo prométeme…que regresaras – sus miradas se conectaron y una sonrisa comprensiva se formo en los labios de Sakura.

. Yo…te juro que regresaré – beso sus labios – por ti, y por nuestro hijo – una lagrima salio de los ojos negros y Sakura se abalanzo a abrazarlo. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero confiaría en Sasuke, como siempre lo había hecho.

…**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas._

. "_Sigo esperándote. Hace dos años que te marchaste, pero siempre esperare por ti…" – _pensó con dolor, estaba segura de que lo esperaría, viva o muerta…lo esperaría.

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño._

Siguió cantando con sentimientos encontrados.

. "_Hubiera deseado que supieras que…que supieras que antes de irte, un nuevo ser se desarrollaba en mi vientre…" – _las lagrimas cayeron mas violentamente escuchándose algunos sollozos entre la canción.

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas._

. "_Todo como tu deseabas: un niño y una niña…" – _un violento y doloroso sollozo salio de sus labios, parando por segundos la triste melodía.

_Te derramare mis sueños  
Si algún día no te tengo  
Lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño._

La puerta del salón se abrió con un movimiento lento y sutil, haciendo que ella dejara de cantar y de tocar para limpiarse el rostro, volteo a la puerta y vio a Naruto viéndola con preocupación.

. ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – pregunto con voz gélida.

. Sakura, tendrás que ser…fuerte – fue lo único que dijo Uzumaki tratando de acercarse a la joven mujer.

. Aléjate de mi. Déjame sola por favor – lo paro, anteponiendo su mano para que no diera un paso mas, su mirada estaba perdida en las teclas y no había reacción alguna en su cuerpo. Naruto obedeció con pena por su amiga y salio de la estancia con paso lento y desolado.

_Paseare un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso._

Siguió cantando acompañada del piano nuevamente, era un mar de tristeza revelada en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

. Te amo. Te amare por siempre, mi amor…Sasuke – susurro.

_No te vayas nunca porque no  
No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí  
Me quema el aire  
Si tu no estas sabrás…_

. ¡Sasuke! – grito con dolor, estallando en un llanto a cada secundo mas pronunciado, mas profundo, mas depresivo.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, tirada en el frió suelo, apoyada en el banquito, no sabia siquiera como había llegado ahí, lo que si sabia, es que estaba llorando.

. Creo que ahora… – empezó a hablar entre sollozos – serás tu, el que me tenga que esperar.

_Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas  
Si tú no estas aquí…_

. Por lo menos regresaste… – una sonrisa irónica se asomo a sus labios – solo…espérame – y se quedo dormida, sin nada mas que decir, sin nada mas que pensar o que sentir…por lo menos por el momento.

"_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberle perdido."_

**Fin.**

_Abrazos y besos con cariño de:_

_Soledad de los Ángeles._

_PD: Este fic era un regalo de cumpleaños que fue publicado muy anticipadamente. Contiene fragmentos de algunas frases de "Poema XX" de Pablo Neruda._


End file.
